These Walls
by idkmybffmaegan
Summary: "I know terrible things have happened behind these walls. You've just got to let me in so I can help you clean up the damage." He paused for a moment. "You can't always do it alone." Rated M for language and sexual themes. A little bit of Jibson, maybe?


**authors note: this is just a random one shot drabble... i'm listening to a song called These Walls by Dream Theater and i totally just pulled this story out of my you-know-what and threw it together in under an hour. i think it kind of fits the mood of how i want to write, if that makes sense.**

**disclaimer: my nails are painted sparkly! other than the nailpolish, i dont own anything.**

_This is so hard for me_  
><em>To find the words to say<em>  
><em>My thoughts are standing still<em>

"Go to Hell, bitch!" The man shouted down the hall.

"Meet you there, you piece of shit!" The young woman shouted back, fire practically steaming out of her ears.

The man stopped in his tracks, turned around, and glared at the woman. "Excuse me? You little cunt..." He started towards her.

Fear in her eyes, Teresa turned around and ran down the stairs. Dan stormed down the steps and caught the collar of Teresa's shirt, and threw her to the ground. "You _worthless_, dirty little cunt!" He spat in her face.

"Fuck you!" Teresa cried out as she sat up helplessly on the ground.

"You're gonna pay for this..." Dan menaced as he pulled Teresa up by her arm.

"You take your fucking hands off of her, _right now."_ The door had busted open, and standing there was Patrick Jane and Wayne Rigsby.

Dan quickly turned to swing at Jane, but Rigsby stepped in and pinned Dan against the wall.

Teresa stood up, and began to breathe deeply, trying to calm her nerve and suffocate her sobs. She stood silently shaking while watching more and more police show up at her house, taking Dan out in handcuffs, examining the house, and interviewing her neighbors.

She was sitting on the couch when Patrick walked over with a cup of coffee. He placed the mug in front of her, and she absently accepted. He sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me." Jane looked at Lisbon. She continued to stare off into space, half ignoring Jane, half trying to block out the events of her evening.

"Teresa," Patrick whispered softly, reaching out to remove the mug from her hands, setting it on the table, then returning to gently hold them. The physical touch seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts, and she sat up abruptly.

"Look... I appreciate the concern, really. But there is nothing to talk about. Dan is a douche, and now he's gone. End of discussion." She tried to keep her emerald eyes steady and unwavering, but there was trouble deeply lining her face. Her jaw was tight, her lips were puckered slightly, and her eyebrows were tensed.

"Really. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine." And with that, Teresa stood up and left the room, leaving Patrick alone on the couch.

_Captive inside of me_  
><em>All emotions start to hide<em>  
><em>And nothing's getting through<em>

The following morning at work was tense, to say the least. Cho sat at his computer, unmoving, reading his files with no emotion. Rigsby was spacing out, staring at the files on his desk while chewing on the end of his pen while VanPelt sat upright in her chair, her muscles wound tight at the stress level within the bullpen. As usual, Jane was stretched across his couch, staring up at the ceiling. When Lisbon walked swiftly into the bullpen, coffee in one hand and files in the other with her lips pressed tightly against one another, creating a thin line, the tension level rose even higher.

"Morning, boss." Grace cautiously greeted her boss.

"Alright guys, lets get to work. Cho, any information on the vic yet?" Teresa thew the files on the table, and rolled her shoulders a little.

"Yep. Vic's name is Morgan Hill, 25 years old. A youth minister at North Wesleyan." Teresa walked behind Cho and focused on the young woman's picture. With dirty blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and a warm smile, the woman really did look like a youth pastor.

"Right. Rigsby and VanPelt, go interview her family. Cho and Jane, I want you go to check out the church. See if you can find anybody who knew Ms. Hill well." Teresa waved everybody on their way. On his way out, Rigsby touched her gently, making eye contact as if to say, _"I'm sorry"_without using any words.

"Mind if I speak to you for a moment, Lisbon?" Cho's face was expressionless, but genuinely concerned. They stepped aside.

"I don't know what happened back at your place but-" Lisbon cut him off.

"Cho, there is nothing to worry about. He's gone, I'm fine, now go work on the case." She frowned.

"Trust me, I know you're fine. You can handle this. Just know we're all here for you if you ever need anything. Don't be afraid to call. Seriously." He touched her shoulder, then turned and left with Jane. Teresa stood, watching them leave, sighing deeply and mournfully.

_Watch me_  
><em>Fading<em>  
><em>I'm losing<em>  
><em>All my instincts<em>  
><em>Falling into darkness<em>

_"I'll get what I want, either way. You're just a stupid bitch; you have NO idea the things I'm capable of."_Teresa mentally replayed one of the numerous times Dan got angry with her.

_"You have no authority over me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be doing this." Her heart was aching for the return of love. "You still love me... don't you?" She glanced hopefully into Dan's eyes._

_"The better question is, do you still love ME."_

_"Of course, I do."_

_"Good. That's my girl. Now prove it." Dan began to smirk evilly. Teresa knew what she had to do. Whenever Dan got like this, he had to have his way with her. So as told, Teresa went to the bedroom and prepared for the hell she knew would come as soon as she got undressed and into bed._

Teresa was pulled out of her thoughts as VanPelt walked into the office.

"Oh, boss, I'm so sorry-" Grace stammered as she noticed Lisbon's red eyes and trembling lip.

"What do you got, VanPelt." Teresa shook herself, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"It's nothing, really. It can wait till the morning." Teresa hadn't noticed that it was already 10 pm. Past time for everyone to leave, yet she looked past Grace and noticed that her entire team was still in the bullpen, working hard (or possibly, hardly working).

"Boss... I know it's been a rough few days. And I know there's so many more nights that you've suffered with Dan, stories so horrible, I could hardly imagine. Just keep in mind that you're one of the strongest women I know, and I know you can make it through this." Grace paused and smiled softly. "You're worthy of so much better."

Lisbon smiled, and VanPelt turned and walked out of the room.

_Tear down these walls for me_  
><em>Stop me from going under<em>  
><em>You are the only one who knows<em>  
><em>I'm holding back<em>

Lisbon woke up one night to the sound of someone knocking on her office door. She sat up abruptly, and noticed that she had yet again fallen asleep in her office. It had been a week since they arrested Dan. Everybody thought Teresa was fine and moving along well, but Jane knew that something much deeper lied within her.

"Why are you afraid to go home?" Jane softly questioned.

"I'm not afraid, alright. I just happened to fall asleep while doing some paperwork. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you at least be asleep on your couch, or something?"

He smiled at the thought. "Yes, but with you in here whimpering, it's hard to get any peace.

Lisbon flushed furiously. "Whimpering?"

"Yes. Whimpering. Like, something you do during a nightmare? Remember?" He looked at her carefully.

"Well, thanks for waking me up. Now go catch some shut eye." Teresa stood up, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not that simple for you. You're fighting demons, and putting up walls. You can't go shutting people out now, Tess." He now was inches from her, and staring deep into her emerald eyes.

"Jane... I just can't..." She began to cry, and Jane pulled her into a longing and comforting hug, brushing strands of black hair out of her pale face.

_It's not too late for me_  
><em>To keep from sinking further<em>  
><em>I'm trying to find my way out<em>  
><em>Tear down these walls for me now<em>

He drove her back to her place, and they went inside. Holding her hand, he sat her down on the couch, leaning up against him.

"I know terrible things have happened behind these walls. You've just got to let me in so I can help you clean up the damage." He paused for a moment.

"You can't always do it alone." He whispered into her hair, as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

_Tear down these walls for me_  
><em>Stop me from going under<em>  
><em>You are the only one who knows<em>  
><em>I'm holding back<em>

**authors note: hope you liked it! hope it wasn't too long, too boring, and i REALLY hope it made sense. i got home from my exam around 1 today, and started writing around 3. it's now 4:04 and i'm ready for a nap :) REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! those are my favorites (:**


End file.
